


burned

by chickennugget



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickennugget/pseuds/chickennugget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tally marks appear when you meet someone you love. Sounds simple right? Well it's not. Notice how I said someone you love not soul mate. The tally marks don't always mean romantic love and the love isn't always returned. All these things are bearable though, the worst thing is that you can have more than one.<br/>A tally mark could appear at any given time. You could be ordering coffee from the cute guy behind the counter and a mark could appear or you could return home from the club to see a new set engraved into your arm.<br/>When tally marks first appear they stand out black against your skin and are impossible to miss. If the love is mutual and acted upon (several times tally marks are ignored and left to be) the marks glow red as a sign of new love. This is how you want them to stay.  If something happens and the relationship doesn't work out the mark glows white hot and it hurts. It burns into your skin and leaves a deep burn into your skin symbolizing your broken relationship and you’re forced to walk around with a mark showing that you’ve been burned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	burned

Liam was used to all the sympathetic looks and long glances. Those things happen when your arm is covered in tally marks that are either black or burned. At first Liam tried to hide his arm but then he stopped caring. Or at least he tried to. Because of this Liam decided to get a tattoo. He was going to give them something to look at.

Liam walked into the tattoo shop and stood in the entrance taking in the environment. It was much different than he was used to. Loud music pumped through speakers and the scent of cigarette smoke filled his lungs. He looked over and saw a dark haired boy sitting behind the counter drawing on a pad while smoking a cigarette.

"Hello." Liam said cheerily approaching the counter.

The boy didn't respond he just looked at looked at Liam for a moment before ashing out his cigarette. Before disappearing completely he called out "Lou, customer!" and then he was gone.

Moments later a person sauntered out from the mysterious door.

"Ouch." He said looking at Liam's burns.

"Happens" Liam shrugged.

The boy then walked around Liam in circle examining him. "I'm Louis by the way" he stated. "I'm assuming that you're here for something to distract from your arm?"

Liam just nodded he was a little embarrassed at his idea now.

"Sounds great. Did you already have an idea in mind or would you like one all the wall?" Louis questioned.

"Um, I didn't quite have one in mind...” He trailed off glancing at the wall which was covered in designs of flowers and stars. "But the wall doesn't seem that appealing."

"Correct answer." Louis said smiling, "Don't worry I've got you covered. I know the perfect guy who can help you out."

Louis led Liam into the back of the shop into an office where it was considerably quieter than the other part of the place. In the office was a boy covered in seemingly random tattoos sitting behind a desk. Louis introduced him as harry and then to left him and Liam talk.

“So Liam, What type of tattoo would you like?”

“Something to distract from all of these.” Liam said gesturing to his tally marks.

“Oh, well I’m sure we can come up with something.” Harry replied.

“Before we start, can I ask you what your tattoos mean?” Liam questioned he was curious to the significance of a clothes to this person he had just met.

“Well…”Harry said looking down at his arms like the tattoos were new to him. “Some of them are symbolic of my family and friends…” he spoke pointing at things like a G on his upper arm and the word hi on his arm as well. “But most of them are just designs I find interesting.” He shrugged.

This made Liam nervous. He felt as Harry didn’t really understand the significance that this tattoo was going to hold for him. He wanted it to be special. Liam only planned on getting one tattoo ever in his life and he had to make sure that it was perfect. Harry noticed Liam’s uneasiness.

“I see you’re not into the random designs.” Harry joked.

“Yeah, not really.” Liam admitted.

“Well unlucky for you I’m not so good at coming up with meaningful tattoos but I know someone who is” Harry said getting.

Harry led Liam to the door of another office. “His name is Zayn and he’s a little standoffish but he’s a nice guy I promise.” With those words Harry opened the door to let Liam into the room and then promptly closed the door behind him.

“I assume you want some deep meaningful tattoo that Harry couldn’t design for you.” Zayn said not bothering to look up from what he was drawing.

“Yeah, that’s exactly it” Liam moving deeper into the room and sitting across from Zayn.

“Did I say you could sit in my chair?” Zayn questioned still not looking up.

“Oh! I’m sorry.” Liam said jumping up from the chair.

Zayn began to laugh and finally looked up from his art. “I’m just kidding mate sit down.”

Liam warily sat back down. He wasn’t sure what to say so he just sat there in silence. After a few moments of silence he tried to begin a conversation but Zayn just shushed him. A few moments after his attempt Zayn set his pencil down.

“Done.”

Liam just looked at him unsure if he was able to speak or not.

“This is the part where you ask if you can see it…” Zayn prodded him.

“C-Can I see it?” Liam asked tentatively.

Zayn said nothing just held up his artwork. It was a sketch of Liam’s tally marked arm but on it was a design that enhanced the tally marks. It made them look like art instead of examples of how Liam was too trusting.

“I take it by your bulging eyes and gaped mouth you like it.” Zayn smirked.

“I love it. It’s definitely the design I want. Can I have it right now?” Liam requested.

“Anything you want.” Zayn replied.

Zayn took him to a tattoo station and gave the usual spiel about how yes it’s going to hurt and yes it is permanent.

“Are you ready?” Zayn asked putting on his gloves.

“As ready as I ever will be.” Liam stated and with that Zayn began.

After a while when he felt as if Liam had adjusted to the pain Zayn began a conversation.

“You know I don’t really think you need this tattoo to hide your marks.” Zayn spoke.

“Well you should have said that before you started tattooing me.” Liam joked.

“I’m serious. I think they’re beautiful.” Zayn was a reserved person and usually wouldn’t say these things but he felt that if something or someone is beautiful they needed to know.

“No they’re not. They show that I’m too nice and too trusting. I’ve been burned way too many times.” Liam frowned.

“Not necessarily.” Zayn countered. “In my opinion they show that you’re a very open and loving person that’s not afraid of love.

“I’ve never looked at it that way.” Liam remarked and then they fell into a comfortable silence.

A few hours later Zayn completed Liam’s tattoo. Liam was looking at himself admiring himself in the mirror. He didn’t feel ashamed of his marks now. He felt like art.

“How do you like it?” Zayn asked coming up behind him.

“It’s amazing.” Liam complimented.

After paying for his tattoo Liam decided that he had to make one more stop before he left. He went back into Zayn’s office and sat across from him.

“I don’t think you realize how much you’ve just done for me and I want to thank you but I’m not sure how.” Liam rambled.

“You can start with dinner and a movie.” Zayn suggested.

“Deal” Liam agreed.

They exchanged numbers and then Liam left the store with one new tally mark glowing red.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was on tumblr and I read this post and it inspired me to write this the moment I saw it if I ever find it again I will definitely link it. But I have had this idea bothering me for a really long time and its been distracting me from other things and I really want to make a complete story out of this i already have it planned out and everything but I have like three other stories to write so maybe i'll come back to this later lol
> 
>  
> 
> **If you have any questions just comment them and i'll answer asap**


End file.
